Feelings and Cake
by LunarStarEclipse
Summary: A Valentine's Day one-shot about Gingka and Madoka. Madoka's baked a gift for Gingka for Valentine's Day, hoping that he would finally know her feelings for him. Will Gingka feel the same way?


**All rights belong to the rightful owners.**

* * *

Madoka was standing in the kitchen, wondering what to bake. She sighed and blew some air up so her bangs flew up lightly. It was morning in Valentine's Day and she wanted to make something to show her feelings about one particular blader, Gingka Hagane.

Madoka blushed at the thought of him. She developed a crush on him since the night she first met him. She known him for nearly three years now and she still haven't told him about her feelings. Of course, she could make the usual honmei chocolate that all most girls do in Japan but she wanted to make this special. She doesn't want to do the usual thing.

She opened her cookbook and flipped through the pages. She stopped at the page that showed a red velvet cake. Madoka smiled as she got an idea. She went around the kitchen, gathering supplies to make the cake. She added the ingredients for the batter mixed it together. She put the batter into two pans and placed them in the oven. She set the timer for 30 minutes. In another bowl, she added the powder sugar, butter, milk, and vanilla to make the vanilla buttercream frosting. She mixed the ingredients with an electric beater in low speed until it became smooth.

Thirty minutes later when the velvet cakes past the cake test, Madoka set them on the table to cool down. After it cooled down, she cut both cakes in half. She spread the buttercream frosting on one half and placed the other half on it. She spread another layer of frosting on that top half and placed the third half on it. She took out another bowl and turned the last half into crumbs which she put into the bowl. She spread the last of the buttercream frosting around the cake. She took out a frosting designing bottle and filled it with chocolate frosting that she bought. She made a heart shape in the middle with a chocolate lace on the top, middle, and bottom. After that, she sprinkled all the crumbs on the cake except for the inside of the heart which she filled in with chocolate chips.

Madoka sat down, tired. It took her about two hours to finish the cake but the hard work paid off. It was done. She put the cake in a red box with a pink bow. She tied a heart-shaped card on the box. Madoka smiled. "I just hope Gingka will like it and I won't make a fool out of myself," she said to herself. She was worried that this might ruin their friendship. She heard the door to the B-Pit open.

"Madoka, are in here?!" she heard Gingka shout.

Madoka's heart started beating fast in anxiety. "I'm in the kitchen!" Madoka shouted back, feeling her face get warm. She took deep breathes to calm herself. She managed to look relaxed just before Gingka walked into the kitchen.

Gingka smiled at her and sniffed the air. "Were you baking?" he asked her.

Madoka nodded. She held in her blush. "I just finished it. I thought that you were battling with the others." Earlier, Kyoya challenged Gingka to another battle and then the Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta, and Benkei joined in after the battle.

"It's Valentine's Day," Gingka said with a sigh. "Since Kyoya, Tsubasa, and I are pretty popular here, the girls started giving us chocolates and gifts. Kyoya got really annoyed and ran off with Benkei. Tsubasa and Yu ran off also. Kenta helped me escape. I decided to come here since I got hungry. Is there anything I could eat?"

Madoka shook her head in amusement though she did feel a bit of jealousy. Part of the reason that she couldn't confess her feelings was because of the fan girls. Madoka showed him the box with the cake. "Here, I baked this for you today."

Gingka looked at the box and noticed the card. Gingka blinked and took the card. _Dang it,_ Madoka thought,_ I forgot about the card._ She looked down, trying to hide her blush.

"I had feelings for you since the day I first met you. I hope you like my Valentine's Day gift," Gingka read out loud.

Gingka blushed a bit and glanced at Madoka. He noticed her blushing. He looked back at the box and opened it. He blushed even more when he saw the cake. "You have feelings for me?" Gingka asked her.

Madoka nodded, making circles on the ground with her right foot. She wasn't looking at him.

It was silent between them for almost ten minutes. Madoka was worried that she just ruined the friendship between them. She was afraid of this. Then she felt a pair of hands cupping her cheeks and raising her head so she would look at Gingka in the eyes. Madoka's face turned into a new shade of red. "I have feelings for you too," Gingka said quietly to her, his face feeling warmer.

"Y-you do?" Madoka asked, feeling giddy. Her fear started melting away.

Gingka nodded and asked, "I had feelings for you since you spent all night fixing Storm Pegasus. I've just been to scared to tell you. So Madoka Amano, will you be my girlfriend?"

Madoka's eyes twinkled and she grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips. Gingka kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

They pulled away from the kiss, panting slightly. "I'll take that as a yes," Gingka said, chuckling.

Madoka nodded. "Definitely a yes."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Madoka," Gingka said to his girlfriends, caressing her cheek.

Madoka tilted her head towards his hand and said softly, "Happy Valentine's Day, Gingka."


End file.
